Various components of computer systems may routinely communicate with each other. For example, input/output devices and peripheral component interconnect devices may communicate using a bus (e.g., a PCI bus). The various devices may also be associated with device drivers that communicate with the operating system to send memory read requests and receive memory values associated with the requests. However, during operating, devices may be removed by surprise or may fail, which may result in the computer system crashing.